Even Advisors need Advising
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Ja'far didn't take her words to heart when he was little, but he was sure to now.


**This one was inspired by something that happened a long time ago, but an idea I really liked. One of my friends' mother had passed away(Birth mother, she was adopted) and one request that her mom had made was that a journal she had made for her daughter be given to her. The journal was filled with different bits of advice and tips for her, and I thought that was absolutely beautiful.**

 **I do not own Magi.**

 **(Also, the reason it's Ja'far reading over his journal from Rurumu instead of one of her kids or even Hinahoho reading a book she had left for him with love in it is because I wanted to stay as close as I could to the inspiration, and not much is actually explained about Hina and Ruru's kids so I have little to no idea how to wright them.)**

* * *

Snow fell gracefully from the sky this night, though Ja'far agreed it only reminded him further of the book he had sat at his desk to read. Work had been done and over for a while now, hours really, and he had gone into the now abandoned offices in search of a quiet place to read, since he knew that Sinbad would be drinking with Sharrkan, Pisti, and Hinahoho right about now. The snow didn't bother him much, as he had a warm blanket in his office that he could wrap himself up in if he needed to. It was rare that it snowed at all in the tepid to blazingly hot country, so moments like these were rare.

About as rare as seeing Ja'far actually having the spare time to sit down with a book to read for pleasure, instead of for business or cultural studies.

The day had been long, so very very long for Ja'far. So many times he'd wanted to stab someone or just shut them up any way he could, but he knew he couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. But, in the calm and quiet of his office in this moment, the only light coming from a candle Ja'far had lit, the soft glow of it illuminating the room, the fire flickering with the small breeze that flowed in through the window that had been left open. He looked down at the book in his hands, the Rampaging Unicorn scale bound journal slightly heavy in his hands.

He opened the cover carefully, seeing the first words written down carefully in ink, and as he read them he could hear her voice speaking the words she had written.

" _Dear Ja'far,_

 _If you are reading this journal then that means that I have passed. I have made one of these journals for every one of my beloved children, and this one belongs to you. I have filled these books with careful advice for every one of my children, and I hope that these words are taken to heart._

 _Some of these will be more elaborate than others, and I expect you to listen to them like the good child I raised you to be, Ja'far. The latter ones have been tailored to if you accomplish you goal and become Lord Sinbad's right hand and closest person and what you may have to face in that line, with your temper and all._

 _My first and most important piece of advice to you is this; Do not allow yourself to forget that you are dearly loved by many people, and do not shut yourself off from the world in your emotions. You told me once that you had so much love for Lord Sinbad that you didn't know what to do with it, or how to stop it from growing. You use that love and you share it with others. Do not limit yourself to loving only one person._

 _If you are reading this now, I hope that you are happy wherever you may be. Your friends and your family care so much about you and love you very much, even if they can't be with you at all times. I cannot be with you, but I love you no less, even in death._

 _My second piece of advice is that if you do love someone, know who you love, but love them beyond when death do you part._

 _I hope you will find this journal and these pieces of advice helpful in all that you may do, my child._

 _I love you,_

 _Rurumu."_

Emotions welled up inside of Ja'far as he carefully traced the characters and writing, a small smile on his face. He hadn't opened this book in a while, but he always had it with him. When he got up, he brought it to his office, and when he left for bed he brought it with him just in case he may need it. When he was travelling with Sin he's make sure to have it with him. This book held so many memories for him, good and bad alike. He had taken Rurumu's advice to heart anytime he opened this book now, though he certainly didn't listen to her when he was little.

He flipped through the pages until he got to one of the last few entries, an entire section in the back separated for relationship advice. He often needed to consult this section of the journal for advice on how to deal with Sin, and right now he didn't need to find any advice on how to deal with Sin, he simply wanted to consult one of his favorite pieces of advice from Rurumu, and one piece he always needed to remember.

" _I know you have quite a hard time forgiving people for things, and you aren't likely to forgive someone for something more than once or twice, but that isn't how it is to be done. Ja'far, when you love someone, you forgive them the entire world and back. Never let yourself become mistreated, but you still forgive the one you love the entire world and back. No matter what Lord Sinbad may do, you must forgive him for his actions. His titles may change, but a person's true nature never does. He is still the same as he was when you and I first met him; the same free spirit with a love of adventuring. He may do some things without thinking, most people do regardless of gender, but that is no reason you should not forgive him for it."_

He chuckled slightly near the end of it, smiling sadly at the memory of when Sinbad was young and carefree, and he agreed that yes, Sinbad was truly still the same on the inside.

As angry as he may get, as much as he may yell and argue with Sinbad, he couldn't deny that he adored the man and always forgave him in time. He may not forgive him right then and there, but he always would eventually.

He remembered what Rurumu had told him a long time ago, when he had been a bit lost in his emotions for those around him. It was after the founding of Sindria, and Ja'far was a bit new to being Sinbad's advisor.

He had stomped off to a secluded area, more like a strange meadow in the forest that covered nearly a quarter of the island. Rurumu had come to find him, and to calm him down. That was the day she taught him how to make flower crafts, and had told him something he'd never forget.

" _Even advisors needs advising sometimes."_ She had said with a chuckle, and Ja'far bit his lip at the memory, not allowing tears to come to his eyes even in the privacy of his office. He glanced outside at the snow and figured that if he didn't go to bed soon, Sinbad would come and get him even in a drunken haze.

With that in mind he closed the journal, taking a moment to collect himself, before gently taking the candle's holster in one hand, and the journal in the other, before he left to go to bed and he thought to himself,

"Yes, Rurumu. Sometimes, even advisors need advising."


End file.
